Underfell Food
by Newenglander
Summary: My half of an art trade with a friend, this time featuring Underfell Toriel! Who happens to have some very specific ideas on how to care for children. Very specific and Vorish ideas...contains Vore, naturally.


**This was part of an art trade I did for a friend. Hope you enjoy it too.**

Frisk let out a moan, rubbing over his sore head, hand passing over brown hair as he slowly stood up. His long-sleeved blue shirt with pink stripes had some mild scuffles on it, but mostly the immense bed of beautiful, dazzling golden flowers had dampened his fall, and he sniffed the air. Sure, the flowers had a delightful, pleasing scent, but more interesting was the unmistakable smell of baked goods that lovingly wafted through the air in the dark recesses of the Underground he had evidently fallen into.

Dusting himself off, Frisk took a step forward off the flowers, his jeans slightly scuffed as well before he noticed a flower was in his path a ways up, blocking the purple doorway just beyond. It looked like a normal enough flower with a green stem, leaves, yellow/golden petals, but there was unmistakably a white bulb in the-

Wait. The bulb was a...faintly cartoony face? Frisk gaped in surprise, gazing at this flower as it nervously looked up at him.

"H-Hi. I-I'm F-Flowey. Flowey the Flower." Flowey the Flower said in a childish voice, Frisk rubbing his eyes, trying to make sure they weren't playing tricks on him. "Y-You must be new here to the Underground! D-Don't worry, I'll show you how things work. See, um..."

Flowey cringed. "Look, it's kill or be killed. I'm REALLY sorry. I don't wanna do this, but it's better I do it than-" He began to say before hearing the sound of footsteps approaching and gaping in shock. "GAH! Not the fireballs again!" He cried out, ducking deep into the ground, vanishing with a PLOOP as Frisk stared at the spot. He looked up at the ornate, regal doorway and beheld a black-robed form making her way into the enormous open room that Frisk had landed in.

She was unmistakably some kind of goat woman, with horns atop her snowy head, crisp white fur, and a majestic-looking, grand robe she wore. The robe was black with red trimmings, having a unique crest on the top that appeared to have a circle with wings surrounding it, triangles at the bottom. Yet despite this rather regal appearance and attire, something wasn't quite right. Her eyes were red, and she had rather sharp pointed nails and claws which she clasped together as she looked Frisk over.

"Oh, what a lovely-looking little dibbun! How are you, my child? I am Toriel, Caretaker of the Ruins." Toriel explained as she put a hand on her chest and bowed. "I take care of all children who come down here. You must no doubt he quite tired and hungry, let me take you to my home so you can rest and relax."

Frisk happily nodded, taking her hand as she led him through the purple walls of the ruins, through hallway after hallway towards a quaint little house with a single lone tree in front of it, leaves scattered all around it's thick black bark. Toriel led him inside and to the living room, where a large pie was sitting, walking over and getting a knife off the table. She began cutting out a slice, smiling warmly as she put it down on a nearby plate. "Cimmamon-Butterscotch Pie!" She remarked cheerily. "I hope you like it. I get a lot of humans down here, they all seem to adore my pie." She said with a little giggle that went on a bit too long, Frisk sitting down.

After giving him a fork and knife of his own, Frisk began hungrily eating the pie, amazed at the creamy texture, the way the flavors blended, softly moaning as he kept eating. It all just tasted so, SO good! He wished he could eat food like this all the time.

And much to his delight, after she'd finished, she had another surprise. Chocolate shake!

"Really? I...thank you so much!" Frisk said, taking the chocolate shake in his hands and beginning to slurp it up, his belly getting a bit swollen as Toriel giggled some more.

"My pleasure. My second child, Chara, adored chocolate and chocolate shakes. It appears the other children who've come in love them too. I'm just a wonderful cook!" She remarked cheerily. "Why don't I introduce you to my assistants?"

She whistled, and a little African American girl with a bow wrapped in her slightly scraggly black hair and a blonde-haired boy wearing a tutu walked in, both of them quite portly, the young black girl sighing a bit. She looked very weary and tired, whilst the blonde-haired child in the pink ballerina attire cheerily smiled at Frisk. "These are Holly and Nick. They've been with me for, oh, three months in Holly's case, and a week in Nick's."

"Hey." Holly sighed as Nick grinned.

"What's your name?"

"Frisk." Frisk said, putting the chocolate shake down as Toriel led him and the three children down the hall and to the room the two other kids had come out from. "Thanks again for all of this, Ms. Toriel!"

"Why, it's my pleasure! I'll work on making you some cookies and milk for later, and for tonight? A lovely meat pie! Nick, could you help me in the kitchen?" She asked him, Holly cringing a bit as Nick skipped off with Toriel, Holly turning to Frisk.

"First time in here?" She asked calmly.

"Yes. What's Ms. Toriel like?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Holly sighed as she hopped onto a nearby bed with a big light blue comforter, Frisk getting on his own bed. "I'm just waiting for a chance to properly leave. It's gonna take a while, methinks." She grumbled, Frisk looking confused as she turned away from him, but he shrugged, thinking she was just that kind of girl who simply didn't like being coddled.

About a few hours later, Frisk woke up, the delightful smell of cookies and milk filling his nostrils as he exited the room, seeing Toriel was there with a plate in her hands, smiling sweetly at him with her crimson red eyes. He eagerly took a bunch of the cookies and a glass of milk, dipping the chocolate chip cookies into them before downing them as she grinned. "You like them, my child?" She asked.

"Oh, yeh!" He said, mouth stuffed with chocolate chip cookies. "Ur real gud!" He mumbled out, crumbs flying as she chuckled.

"Well, I've got a bunch of toys I've set up in your room, but I also have some very nice books for you to read. Perhaps you'd like a jokebook?" She asked as Frisk eagerly nodded and she went to go put the cookie tray away, bringing back a jokebook for Frisk to take that read "101 Hellishly Hilarious Jokes". Frisk took it back to his room, looking it over and reading through it as Holly kept sleeping.

"How many children does it take to paint a wall? Depends on how hard you throw them."

Frisk frowned a bit. Well THAT was morbid! Still, after about a couple hours of reading, a delightul meaty aroma filled the air and he put the book down, hopping off the bed. "You coming with me?" He asked Holly as she looked up.

"...noooo." She remarked, Frisk noticing at last that she had a tattoo on a patch of skin on her back that was exposed through the slightly ratty shirt she wore. He blinked a bit, but headed into the living room, a lovely meat pie waiting for him along with some more milk and cookies!

Naturally, he happily dug into it, Toriel sitting nearby as she watched on, resting her head on her palm and chuckling. "You like it, my child?"

"Oh, it's so good! How do you make it?"

"Well, Nick helped me quite a lot." Toriel intoned as Frisk's belly kept plumping up more and more and she watched him continue to eat. "I'm glad to see it came out alright! I suppose I really am a good cook."

"It's all delicious!" Frisk said happily as he finished up the pie, wiping his mouth on a napkin before looking at Toriel. "So, um, what're you eating? Another pie?"

"Oh, yes." She said with a nod. "Would you like to come help me make it?" She asked, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen, seeing an enormous pie pan was present which had been carefully lined up with a bottom crust. "Now, could you add in the spices on that shelf?" Toriel crooned as she pointed at the spices in little jars next to the pan on the table, the oven on and opened up.

Frisk got onto a nearby chair, getting the spices and pouring a bit into the pie pan before suddenly he felt Toriel lift him up and quickly, with a slice of her pointed nails, cut his clothes off and put him into the pan. Calmly putting a ball gag onto his mouth to silence him, she began to pour in the filling for the pie, as it softly bathed over his naked body like a bath, humming happily as Frisk squirmed uselessly. Soon only a faint bit of backside remained, and he felt something being drawn on it before she began coating him in a fine layer of vegetables.

She hummed and murred softly, continuing to coat him before lifting him up, arranging it so his head would stick out of the pie as she put on the top. Grinning, she brought him to the oven and put him inside, calmly waiting as the fire began to slowly, carefully cook him over, the unique magic bathing over him. Though he couldn't feel the heat, he knew he was being cooked, and within ten minutes, he was now a delicious golden brown color, finely prepared, realizing the fate that had befallen Nick...

Being brought out, Toriel licked her lips in delight, removing the ball gag and opening her jaws. "Into my tummy you go!" She proclaimed as she opened her jaws wide. With one big, immense CHOMP, in Frisk went up to his chest, another CHA-CHOMP sending him down, only a small bit of pie crust staying outside her maw. Toriel chewed slowly, carefully, savoring the taste before with an enormous gulp, down her meal went. The goat monster moaned in delight, rubbing her stomach. "Ohhh…" She happily murmured. "WONDERFUL. Absolutely WONDERFUL." She groaned as Holly came in, looking her over. "Holly, get yourself ready. Tomorrow you'll be my breakfast and I want you to explain to the two children how things work."

Holly felt over the Lapis mark on her back that continued to resurrect her and she sighed. ONE day she'd escape.

" _Yes, mommy_." She grumbled.


End file.
